Event - Council Meeting - April 2014
The Ruling Council of Kingsmouth met this night, April 1st, 2014. 'Representatives:' :Carthian Movement: Raine Davis :Circle of the Crone: Seda Bathory :Invictus: Sir James Aaron :Lancea Sanctum: Simon Haight :Ordo Dracul: Julius Archer :Daeva: Victor Castle :Gangrel: Mister Flash :Mekhet: Yamanaka Aikiko :Nosferatu: Eric Driscoll :Ventrue: Lucinde du Bethune 'Major events:' Raine Davis responds to allegations by Alder Romanov that she has breached the First Tradition by explaining that she belongs to a subsect of the Carthian Movement dedicated to eventually eliminating the need for the Masquerade. The Sheriff complains that the Council is unwilling to hold the Marquis Cartwright responsible for murdering Athanasius Michaelides (dominating him so that he couldn't defend himself, having him stripped of his acknowledgement for a minor offense that he was tricked into, and then physically hauling him out of Elysium and beheading him once the law no longer protected him). The Sheriff further complains that both James Adams and Alder Romanov were accused of breaching the Masquerade, with similar amounts of evidence produced for each accusation, but James Adams got his legs cut off by the Hound and Alder Romanov strolled out as if it meant nothing. The Sheriff accuses the Council of holding one law for Invictus and one law for everyone else. The Invictus - whoops, I meant the Daeva, same difference - redefine the terms until they're not guilty of the worst kind of hypocrisy. Even though they are. The Sheriff complains that she can't do her job when even members of the Council won't obey her orders regarding ongoing investigations. Alder Castle justifies why he doesn't have to do what she says with an argument that can be summed up as, 'You can't make me'. There's a truly ridiculous amount of fuss and bother about who gets custody of Timothy Karr and Justine LeFleur after their regnant's death: his childe, Alexandra Sharpe (who has sold them to Aikiko) or his Priscus, Lucinde du Bethune (who has sold them to Alder Castle). The new representative for the Ordo Dracul is total waste of space, and abstains on every single issue, including whether or not he should be the new Sheriff. Unsurprisingly, he gets very little support. 'Resolutions passed:' Sentences for any crime sufficient to go through the Ruling Council will be delivered only after proper investigation, at the following Council Meeting. :Yes: Carthians, Gangrel, Ventrue, Mekhet, Circle, Daeva, Nosferatu, Invictus, Lancea Sanctum :No: - :Abstained: Ordo Dracul Such criminals should be held in a cell of the city's maintenance on their own honor, and those who flee will be added to the City's Red List. :Yes: Carthians, Ventrue, Mekhet, Circle, Daeva, Nosferatu, Invictus, Lancea Sanctum :No: Gangrel :Abstained: Ordo Dracul A special Council Meeting should be held to address the accusations against James Adams, Alder Romanov, and Raine Davis :Yes: Carthians, Ventrue, Mekhet, Circle, Daeva, Nosferatu, Invictus :No: Gangrel :Abstained: Ordo Dracul, Lancea Sanctum The former property of Athanasius Michaelides should go to his childe, Alexandra Sharpe, who has deeded them to Yamanaka Aikiko. :Yes: Carthians, Gangrel, Mekhet, Circle, Nosferatu :No: Ventrue, Daeva, Invictus :Abstained: Ordo Dracul, Lancea Sanctum The former property of David Pennyweight (the ghoul Javier Korda) should go to his Priscus, Lord du Bethune :Yes: Carthians, Gangrel, Ventrue, Mekhet, Circle, Daeva, Nosferatu, Invictus :No:- :Abstained: Ordo Dracul, Lancea Sanctum Zoe Killigrew and Jericho Pierce, the Kindred sired in violation of the Second Tradition, should be put under Accounting, and have until next month to find adoptive sires. :Yes: Carthians, Ventrue, Mekhet, Circle, Invictus, Lancea Sanctum :No: Gangrel, Nosferatu :Abstained: Daeva, Ordo Dracul Any assets which might need to be taken care of should you die or fall to torpor should be registered with your Priscus or the Seneschal. :Yes: Carthians, Circle, Invictus, Daeva, Mekhet, Nosferatu, Ventrue :No: Gangrel :Abstained: Ordo Dracul, Lancea Sanctum - Minutes taken and posted by Katya Grey, Unaligned Succubus, Herald of Kingsmouth. Category:History Category:Minutes